Electronic devices use radio-frequency (RF) signals to communicate information. These radio-frequency signals enable users to talk with friends, upload or download information, share pictures, remotely control household devices, receive global positioning information, and so forth. Some electronic devices may include multiple transceivers, which are designed to process communication signals associated with different frequency bands to support different types of wireless communications (e.g., Bluetooth™, Wi-Fi™, or cellular) or support carrier aggregation (e.g., non-contiguous carrier aggregation (NCCA)).
Sometimes a harmonic signal is generated during operation of a first transceiver. If this harmonic signal is within a frequency band of a second transceiver that is concurrently operating, the harmonic signal can desensitize the second transceiver and generate interference. Consequently, it can be challenging for the second transceiver to receive a wireless communication signal while the harmonic signal is present.